Yes
by redvanessa
Summary: I have always thought about if Dean said "Yes" to Michael. My very first fanfic explores that topic a little. Expanding from the original OneShot. Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

"Yes," Dean choked out, anger and resentment seeped through him and into the solitary word. He balled his fingers into fists and stretched them back out again, slowly. He savored each movement as these would be the last decisions he would make for himself. Even the small movements he chose were comforting. He wiggled his toes ever so slightly in his boots as he turned his head to take a last look at his brother.

Dean's stomach clenched as his eyes met Sam's. Even while Sam was balled up in pain, the betrayal shone brightly through and it killed Dean to see it. "I'm sorry, Sammy." Tears began to make their way down Dean's face, dropping off his chin onto his black tee.

Sam struggled to sit up and lean on his elbow, pain radiating from him. Blood dripped out of his mouth, a grimace on his face. "Don't do this Dean. Please." His eyes were pleading and Dean felt like his heart would break in two.

Tearing his gaze away from his little brother, Dean turned back to face Zachariah. He took one hand and wiped it down his face to clear the tears away. "Didn't you hear me bitch? I said the damn word."

"Dean, Dean, Dean. So the time has finally come. You're finally ready" A smug look settled on the angel's face. "A big promotion will be in store for me after today. I finally landed the big fish. The big Kahuna!" He laughed and threw his hands up in the air. "The apocalypse is right on schedule and you –" he turned his hand to point at Dean – "are the star of the show."

"Just call Michael down, you bastard. Let's get this show on the road." Dean felt the anger starting to dissipate as acceptance settled in his bones. Acceptance that life as he knew it would be over. All the hunts for monsters a thing of the past, the times with his brother a distant memory. He knew Cas thought he was a failure for even considering this, but Dean knew better. Eventually, when the apocalypse was stopped by Dean's 'yes' – then they would understand. When he was able to stop Lucifer from destroying the world, they would understand his sacrifice. They would understand why he had to turn away from them. Why he felt compelled to make this decision. Why he betrayed them.

Dean could feel Sam's eyes on him, but that wouldn't stop him now. "Let's do this Zach." He took a slight pause, swallowing to lubricate his dry throat, before he looked Zachariah in the eyes. "Yes."

The ground started shaking and the picture frames started clattering violently against the walls. A high-pitched sound pierced Dean's ears and he clapped his hands over them and let out a scream. He suddenly felt a tingle all through his body, almost like a jolt of electricity. He wanted to curl up in a ball, but instead his head was involuntarily beginning to look towards the ceiling, his back arched, and his arms tensed, stretching towards the floor. His muscles were screaming at his brain, all completely taut and immovable. Every cell in his body was telling him to run, the fight or flight instinct kicking in. But no part of his body was responding to his commands anymore. A strong presence began to settle upon Dean. A force so completely overwhelming that Dean thought he might die simply from the weight of it.

This was it. This was the end for Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and thanks for reading! I have decided to expand on my original oneshot. I had written a second chapter and got the courage to post thanks to the lovely review from** _ **Heartless BytchhakaHelenBach.**_ **Hope you enjoy!**

 _No!_ Sam covered his eyes from his place on the floor as light radiated through the room. His insides clenched despite the pain running through him. His stomach burned and he wasn't sure whether it was from what Zachariah had done to him or fear for his brother. Either way, the blood that dripped from his mouth was threatened to not be the only thing coming up from his gut.

As the light receded from the room, Sam slowly lowered his hand from his face and dared to quickly glance around. Zachariah was standing in the center of the room with a large grin on his stupid, angel mug. Still sprawled in the opposite corner as Sam, was Adam, blood also dripping from his mouth. And lastly, Sam's glance fell upon Dean, the single person for whom he cared most in the world. The sight that greeted him shook Sam to his very core.

There was a shadow of giant angel wings on the wall behind Dean, his eyes glowed an intense blue, and he stood as immovable as a statue. The air was completely still as the light and shadows faded. The room was heavy with anticipation. Sam held his breath and couldn't look away, simply waiting to see what Dean – no. . . what Michael would do next.

Agony - heartbreaking, gut-wrenching agony - flowed through Sam. Questions began to swirl around Sam's mind, raining in on him like a torrential downpour. _How could Dean do this? Did he think that he was saving Sam, yet again? Did Dean think that this was his burden to take on alone? Did he do this because he didn't believe Sam could resist Lucifer?_ His chest tightened at the thought. If Dean had done this because of Sam's own weaknesses…well, that would be almost too much to bear.

Sam's racing thoughts were cut short as movement in the room snapped him to attention. Dean – no, not Dean – Michael was slowly turning his head toward Sam, as if taking in every single detail and object in the fancy room. When his eyes finally landed on the hunter, Sam's muscles tightened and he leaned forward in trepidation of what was coming next.

A gentle smile eased its way onto Michael's face as he gazed into Sam's anxious eyes. "Sam," His words were soft and almost – caring? Sam had not expected that. "Your brother is here with me. I can tell how much he cares for you and your well-being." He paused, lifting one hand to his chest and pressing his fingertips to the heart. "His feelings are so strong, in fact, that I find myself…" His thought trailed off, the angel looked to the ground with slight confusion on his face.

Hope rose in Sam's chest. Dean was in there! He was not only there, but so present that he had Michael confused by the intense human emotions he was feeling. Leave it to Dean to muddle the emotions of an archangel immediately upon becoming a vessel. Perhaps there was a way to get through to Dean, even now.

"Michael! I just cannot express how thrilled I am to have been a part of this epic day," Zachariah butted in. His interruption jarred both Michael and Sam from their respective thoughts. "To be able to say that I had a hand, in what will most likely become one of the biggest day in Heaven's history…well, I will just be so honored to tell the story." His animated expressions and inflections angered Sam, not to mention his humble bragging. Michael had also turned his attention to the other angel and the slightest flash of annoyance crossed his face before returning to his previous, more thoughtful expression.

Zachariah was oblivious to Michael's change of countenance and continued undeterred. "To think," he exclaimed, hands gesturing wildly in the air, "that I single-handedly got the Righteous Man to say 'yes' and keep the apocalypse right on schedule is just-"

"Zachariah!" Michael's voice resounded through the room. Sam startled at the commanding voice coming from his older brother. Well, not his older brother, but it was still his voice. He had heard a tone similar to that while growing up when Dean was particularly upset with him; yet, somehow, the voice was slightly different this time. Same vocal chords, same timbre, but still… different. When it was truly Dean speaking, it was kinder.

Zachariah had stilled as Michael took a few steps towards him. Low, menacing tones emanated from him. "Your self-righteousness is unbecoming an angel of your heavenly stature. If you remain firm in this sanctimonious act, I shall have you removed from my company in Heaven and return you to a lowly foot soldier. Depart at once and return unto my sight only after you have replaced this attitude with one more becoming an Angel of the Lord."

In just a blink, Zachariah had disappeared from the room, the smug look all but wiped from his face. Sam couldn't help but be relieved of his absence despite the current circumstances.

Sam gathered himself and slowly began to stand upright, his abdomen finally free from pain. He wiped the remaining blood off his face and onto his sleeve and steeled himself to look directly at his brother, the current vessel of an archangel. "Let my brother go." Sam put all the strength he could muster into those four words. He couldn't leave here without Dean. He just couldn't.

A calm and poised demeanor had settled upon Michael, all confusion from human emotions apparently long gone. It put a chill deep into Sam's bones at the sudden difference in his demeanor. "Sam, we will meet again on the battlefield, where we will finally put to rest the will of my father. Be at peace in the knowledge that you and Dean will have fulfilled your roles in that will."

And with that, Michael also disappeared.

"No!" Sam bellowed into the nearly empty room. His heart felt like it was ripping in to tiny shreds. _No!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Monday everyone! This chapter hadn't originally been in my mind as part of this story, but considering how much angst was possible, I couldn't get rid of this idea. A big thanks to** _ **theRedzak**_ **,** _ **Heartless BytchhakaHelenBach1**_ **, and** _ **guest**_ **for the reviews. Thanks also to those who are reading and following the story. It gives me the encouragement I need to continue posting. Enjoy!**

Michael walked towards the brown house. Stone wrapped around the bottom, turning in to siding above it, and shingles at the top. He paused at the end of the sidewalk that lead to the porch and cocked his head to the side. _Curious_. He did not understand why two people were so important that his vessel's consent had hinged upon their protection. Michael had agreed. Their protection from the apocalypse was a small price to pay for the event itself to continue on course.

He could feel Dean's human emotions running through him. It was confusing for the angel to understand them, even an angel of his status. There was relief, fright, and something else he couldn't quite identify. Dean was trying to hide it from him.

 _Dean, why are you afraid?_ Michael directed his question inwards toward Dean. Ambivalence and silence was returned to him. He patiently waited for an answer, still standing on the sidewalk. A misty rain started to fall, wetting his hair and the shoulders of his leather jacket.

 _Dude, just get on with this. Be easy on her though. You're wearing my face._

The response wasn't what he had been expecting, nor did it actually answer his question. Nevertheless, Michael began a slow procession towards the door. He had barely begun forward when the door was thrown open and a woman with black hair was standing there with a shocked look on her face.

"Oh my god," she proclaimed before running to Michael and throwing her arms around his neck. "I can't believe you're here. The way you talked last time… I thought..." Upon realizing that her hug had not been returned, Lisa slowly lowered her arms and backed up to look him in the eyes.

"Dean, what's wrong?" The mist and tears slowly mixing on her face.

"I am not Dean, Lisa. My name is Michael. I am an archangel of the Lord and in accordance to my agreement with Dean, I am here to take you and your son to safety. Please gather your belongings and come with me."

"What the hell are you saying?" her calm voice had an underlying panic tinged to it and anxiety was rising in her eyes. "What happened to Dean?"

"Do not fear. He is also here with me; however, I now control his body." Michael's calm explanation did nothing to assuage her fears and Lisa started to step backwards. "Dean agreed to become my vessel for the remainder of the apocalypse and for the ultimate fight between myself and my brother Lucifer. Afterwards, his soul will be released to Heaven as his human body will most likely be destroyed in the fight. His decision to surrender himself was upon the agreement that I will provide safety for you and Ben."

A sob escaped Lisa's lips as steady tears streamed down her face. "Dean! Dean if you can hear me, please don't do this. I – I love you." Another sob. "Ben and I, we need you."

At her proclamation, Michael suddenly understood what Dean had been trying to hide from him. It was love. Dean also loved Lisa. Something akin to sadness settled on the angel. At least he thought that was the emotion he was feeling. Human emotions were still so new and confusing.

Michael reached his hand towards Lisa and settled it on her arm. He looked into her pleading eyes. "Dean loves you too, Lisa. He wants you to be safe." Her stiff body relaxed slightly under his touch and she nodded in acceptance, but her demeanor changed.

"I want to talk to him." She demanded, eyes blazing.

"I am afraid that is not possible."

"Why not? You said he was in there with you. Prove it." Her fiery spirit caught Michael's attention and he could understand why a human would find her appealing. "I want to talk to Dean or we aren't coming with you and you break your agreement. What happens then? Can Dean revoke his consent to be your – your vessel or whatever."

Michael stiffened, now annoyed by her words. "Very well," he agreed. "But you must promise to come with me after you have spoken." Lisa nodded, her facial features tight in anticipation.

He looked down and directed his thoughts inwards. _Dean, I will give you control of your body, but you must relinquish yourself once again. The consequences of not doing so will be severe._

 _Yah, yah. I got it. I'll be quick_ , was Dean's worried response. Michael had just revealed Dean's true feelings to Lisa along with a boatload of other crap. She was strong, he knew that, but he was surprised she was holding it together this long.

A piercing blue light flashed from his eyes as Dean lifted his head. "Hiya Lisa." He flashed her a quick lopsided grin. "Miss me?"

She rewarded the question with a shove to the chest. "How could you do this, Dean? A vessel? The apocalypse? A-a-a fight? You're gonna die!"

"I know, I know," came his exasperated answer. "But I'm gonna save you and countless other people. You just have to trust me." He reached towards her and she barely put up a struggle, relaxing into his chest, sobs emanating from deep within her. Dean stroked her damp hair, gently moving locks away from her face. Cupping her chin in his palm, he lifted her face to his and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

After a moment, they broke away from one another and Dean gazed down into her brown eyes. "I love you." He caressed the side of her face with his fingertips, wiping away tears as he did so. "I know buster kinda ruined that surprise," they both chuckled, slightly breaking the tension between them. They sobered quickly. "But it's true Lisa. And I need to know that you'll be safe. Please do this for me."

Lisa slowly nodded. "I love you too, Dean. Do what you can to come back to me, ok?"

"I will," he lied. They both knew, but it helped to have the lie in the air between them. Dean slowly released her from his grip and let his hands fall to his sides.

Another piercing blue flash came from Dean's eyes and his body stiffened.

"Dean?" Lisa asked hesitantly, already knowing the answer.

"No. Now please pack your belongings and collect your son. We must go."

Lisa turned towards the house to get Ben and let the tears fall freely.

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review and follow. Up next, I am thinking it's time to check in with Sam, Bobby, and Cas to see how they are faring with the news and what kind of plans they have in the works….**


End file.
